danganronpa_newly_despairedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikan Tsumiki
Mikan Tsumiki (Not to be confused with her SDR2 story counterpart, Mikan Tsumiki) is a medic in the Scorpius army in Newly Despaired: All Out War, and as a former Ultimate Student, was the teacher of the experiment class in the Saisei research facility featured in Newly Despaired: Saisei. Her former title is the Ultimate Nurse. Before she joined Scorpius as a medic and nurse, she was a teacher working for a secret Arctic facility after she graduated, and was given a class of children that were to be experimented on. She would escape the facility with one of her students, Madoka Pelletier during the slaughter incident. History Early Life Mikan had a harsh life as a child. She was physically, emotionally, and possibly sexually abused by people in her family and in other places, like school. Among other things, she mentioned being splashed with water, smeared with mud, and getting burned with cigarettes. The bullies would beat her up, cut her hair, draw on her, use her as a target for dart games, make her responsible for their debts, and tell her to eat bugs and make interpretations of certain animals. She was even told to strip at times. In addition, she didn't have any friends. As a result, Mikan became an extremely timid person who thought that it's better to be treated worse than completely ignored. She feared loneliness and lack of attention more than the abuse and let people do whatever they wanted with her. Because there was no one to take care of her wounds, Mikan learned to take care of herself from a very young age. As she became more and more skilled in this area, she took an interest in nursing, realizing that she could have a feeling of control over sick and injured people ー as the weaker people, they would have to depend on her completely and their lives would be in her hands. Hope's Peak In 10 BW, Mikan was accepted into Hope's Peak, and was the Ultimate Nurse there. When Junko Enoshima took over the academy and hosted a rogue killing game, Mikan and many other students were evacuated and soon went their own ways, counting as graduates. Mikan went on to become a nurse, following her talent, but also grew an interest in teaching her skills to others. Saisei Research Facility In 8 BW, Mikan was hired by the Saisei Research Facility by Victor Shade. The facility itself was arctic lab and its team of researchers that were very mysterious and did not tell her much about what they did. They gave her a class of 13 students to teach, which was simply a way to keep them occupied while the children were experimented on, unknown to Mikan. One of these students was actually an AI, named the King Operating System. He had the same developmental growth as a child, and was put into the class for testing. Mikan seemed to care for her class very much, and would often be worried about their deteriorating state, as they were experimented on more and more. This worry became fear, as students like Simon Shi and Jacques Shi started going missing, and others like Madoka would end up mutated. By the time Mikan had figured out what was going on with her students, it was too late. Saisei Facility Slaughter In 8 BW, a creature named Nightmare, a fusion of four of Mikan's students, went on a rampage and started killing everyone in the facility, Mikan had little time to escape, only able to take Madoka Pelletier, and promise K-OS that she would return to get him. While Mikan and Madoka escaped, she would be unable to fulfill this promise. Isolated Life After the Saisei Slaughter, Mikan and Madoka found an abandoned snow cabin and decided to live there. Despite their various attempts to return to the facility, they were lost. Mikan took it upon herself to try and teach Madoka everything she would need to know once they found a way back to civilization, but Madoka would slowly grow more and more angry and distant to Mikan, blaming Mikan for leaving all her friends to die. Return to the Saisei Facility In 1 BW, Mikan and Madoka would return to the facility, having followed a group of ultimate students that had entered. They found the survivors escaped, and brought them to safety. After their rescue, everyone was able to return to civilization and part ways. Mikan and Madoka stayed together, as Madoka was not old enough yet to go out on her own. Scorpius vs Orion War In 1 AW, when the Scorpius and Orion war began, Mikan and Madoka joined Scorpius. Madoka, having shown prowess in military strategy, was sent up in the ranks, while Mikan stayed as a nurse and medic. It was at this point when Madoka stopped talking to Mikan, and would avoid her since they did not live together. Mikan still tried to contact Madoka, but to no avail. Mikan, being 27 now, started to grow more and more depressed. She believed that she had ruined the lives of all her students, and failed to save them. The ones that were alive avoided her, and she was left with no one but herself. Appearance Mikan is a young woman in her twenties. She has long, choppy, dark purple hair that is cut unevenly as a result of bullying. She has light, greyish-purple eyes. There is a beauty mark under her left eye's corner. She wears a nurse uniform which consists of a pale pink, collared short-sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves. Mikan wears a white apron over this which is tied behind her neck with a ribbon. There are two red lines on the left side of the apron, one going down to her middle and another short red line perpendicular to the vertical one. A short pale blue pleated skirt is visible under her apron. Mikan has bandages wrapped around most of her left arm and right leg. Additionally, she has a band-aid on her left kneecap and wears white socks and shoes. Personality Mikan is an extremely meek, paranoid and fragile individual who suffers from hazardously low self-esteem as a result of severe abuse and bullying. This has resulted in many behavioral symptoms such as being easily intimidated, breaking down and crying with little provocation, profusely apologizing and nervously stuttering while speaking. She constantly worries about annoying, boring or offending others. Perhaps because of her high understanding of human physiology, Mikan is shown to be very skilled at reading people's faces, but she tends to over-analyze them and is quick to assume that she is disliked by those around her. She generally wants to be liked by and help other people, but her utter lack of confidence and wish to not be a bother causes her to rarely assert herself or state her feelings openly; if she feels the need, she will more than likely ask for permission from her peers to do so. In her current state, Mikan shows extreme signs of depression and apathy, having believed she's failed the people she's cared about and believing her existence is a waste. Relationships Scorpius: Victor Shade Doctor Victor Shade seems to be the only person that Mikan hates, since she knows that he is the one who experimented on all of her students. She actively avoids him, and requested that she be kept far away from him. Madoka Pelletier Mikan and Madoka were not extremely close during Mikan's time as her teacher, but after the events of the Saisei slaughter, Mikan and Madoka were left together and had no choice but to grow closer. This did not last long, as Madoka began to despise Mikan the older she got. Once separated, Madoka cut off all contact with Mikan out of spite, blaming Mikan for her friend's suffering and death. Mikan feels immense guilt for this, as she believed Madoka to be akin to her younger sister. Hideko Enoshima Mikan has been unable to talk with Hideko ever since he was reunited with Madoka. Madoka seems to take extra care that she is kept away from herself and Hideko. Mikan wishes to talk with him, but knows that he wouldn't remember who she is. Abilities Mikan has no real combat abilities, but has the best known ranking in all healing abilities. Self-Remedy Mikan has the passive ability to have her own health be restored overtime due to her skills in self-nursing. Healer Mikan has the ability to quickly nurse someone back to health, and in emergencies, stabilize their condition. Her healer ability is the fastest out of all the characters in All Out War that would possess it. List of Appearances * Newly Despaired: Saisei * Newly Despaired: All Out War Trivia * Mikan's Birthday, May 12, coincides with International Nurses' Day.